wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Linthara Illu'noir
Past History Linthara grew up within Goldenmist Village, in the years prior to the Horde's assault on Quel'thalas and the march of the Scourge upon their lands. She lived in a relatively peaceful existance till she felt the need to do more then just exist. Leaving for the city of Silvermoon she remained within the capital's walls to find her path in life. During her time of self discovery she spent time accompanying her relative's as they traveled between Quel'thalas to places such as Dalaran, and Lordaeron, she found herself becoming highly fond of a human named Alric. The pair continued their courtship for a while till the third war when the Scourge began to arise and cause havoc. With the ruining of Lordaeron, Dalaran, and the destruction of the Sunwell itself, it wasn't until the rise of the blood knights and the anger within her heart that she knew her path was to grasp the light stolen from her and her people and bend it to her will. Though bitter about the fall of her people and the betrayal of the alliance she continued to push herself forward striving towards the full rebirth of her people's glory. Family *Most of Linthara's blood family is dead with the exception of one elder sibling named Faitima Illu'noir Flamerage, and her two children, Aurostalia and Raeoren *Has now married Vayren and have adopted on Linthara's last name. *Had adopted two young women as her own, Anthem (Athala Illu'noir Sunwalker -fullname), and Aluastrial Bloodward Illu'noir. *Is currently in hiding for some time to have her first/second child. Current Events ''Story ''- Military Career Originally trained as one of the newer generation of Blood Knights (post rekindled Sunwell), Linthara continued to follow her sense of right and wrong as well as the dictations of what a paladin of Silvermoon was. As she continued to grow in strength as a master of the Light, as did her position within her regiment grow as well. Moving from Master, to Champion and finally ending up as Knight-Lord of the regiment that took her in to begin with. After a long struggle of being at the top and ended up resigning from her post no longer being able to continue her work for an empty cause. After being but a shadow and ghost of her former life she found a new calling when the culists of the Twilights Hammer, and more specifically the Cult of the Forgotten began making more bolder moves. Her resolve rekindled and though she couldn't be a Blood Knight anymore, she stepped up as a Paladin first and formost and began carving out her new path as a Commander within the Horde Military. As a Horde Commander, Linthara attempts to connect with all walks of life within the Horde territories and offers them assistance when ever she can. Her strongest alliances seem to come from the Orcs and Tauren, though the appeal to making better relations with the Goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel, the Darkspears tribe, the Forsaken and her fellow Blood Elves. Alliances Currently on the Allied side of Linthara - tba Quotes "By the end of this day Cultist, YOU WILL BE ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE ME!" (against a Cult Lord of the Cult of the Forgotten) "I don't have time for this..." "Live for thy King and Country, for what else is there when serving the people." Crimson Illuminati Crimson Illuminati Guild page Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Move to Archive